The Triple Hoax
The Triple Hoax is the fifty-seventh book in the Nancy Drew Mystery Stories series. It is notably the first Nancy Drew book to be published as a paperback by Simon & Schuster after Stratemeyer Syndicate moved away from Grosset & Dunlap. It was first published November 1, 1979 under the Wanderer imprint. In this book, Nancy investigates the Hoaxters, a group of magicians, who seem to be stealing from their audience. Synopsis Summary from Simon & Schuster's website: :When Nancy’s aunt’s friend is swindled out of a sizable sum of money, she invites Nancy, Bess, and George to New York to help figure out who is behind the theft. There, the girls see a performance of a magicians’ group who stun their audiences with clever sleight-of-hand tricks. Because the magicians temporarily remove people’s wallets and handbags, Nancy feels the actors aren’t above suspicion. But will her hunch lead them to solve the case? Inside summary from Grosset & Dunlap edition: :Aunt Eloise Drew invites Nancy, Bess, and George to New York to help a friend who has been swindled out of a sizable sum of money. There the girls see a performance of the Hoaxters, a magicians' group, who stun their audiences by clever sleight of hand tricks. Because the magicians temporarily remove people's wallets and handbags, Nancy feels the actors aren't above suspicion. Her hunch is borne out and a whirlwind chase ensues. :Nancy, Bess, and George track the Hoaxters to Mexico City, where Nancy is asked to help find a kidnapped child. The young sleuths follow a lead to Los Angeles where danger confronts them at every turn. Their enemies resort to theft - even arson - to scare them off the case. :With courage and clever dedication, however, Nancy and her friends outmaneuver their cunning adversaries and, after solving the puzzle of the Triple Hoax, bring them to justice. Contents Contents of the ebook edition: * Cover * 1. A Sudden Trip * 2. Bess’s Strange Caller * 3. Poison! * 4. Airport Theft * 5. A Planned Accident * 6. Clue to a Suspect * 7. Pyramid Chase * 8. Startling News * 9. Stage Attack * 10. A Setback Reversed * 11. An Odd Invention * 12. Smugglers * 13. The Invisible Hand * 14. More Tricks * 15. The Watermark * 16. Hijackers * 17. A Hoax Exposed * 18. Ned’s Disguise * 19. The Young Prisoner * 20. Escape! * Copyright Plot summary Appearances Characters Characters appearing in this book include: * Nancy Drew * Carson Drew * Eloise Drew * Bess Marvin * George Fayne Locations * New York * Mexico City * Los Angeles Businesses and organizations * The Hoaxters Other Background Trivia Releases Image gallery Triple Hoax S&S 1979.jpg |1979 first edition cover by Ruth Sanderson (Simon & Schuster) Triple Hoax S&S v2.jpg |Cover by Garin Baker Triple Hoax S&S v3.jpg |Cover by Linda Thomas Triple Hoax G&D.jpg |Grosset & Dunlap cover Triple Hoax G&D back.jpg |Grosset & Dunlap back cover External links * * (first edition) * * Simon & Schuster (publisher): The Triple Hoax (ebook) * Library of Congress: The Triple hoax * Nancy Drew World: The Triple Hoax References Category:Books Category:Nancy Drew Mystery Stories series